


The Best Grub-Sitter

by zerixanne



Category: EterniaBound
Genre: Gen, cursing, everyone is bab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerixanne/pseuds/zerixanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What, a story that isn't full of gore/angst?? Yes, have fun with this</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Grub-Sitter

Roluko had the worst headache.  
She groaned slightly, putting her hand to her head. It felt as if it had been hit by seven cars. However, she couldn't for the life of her remember why she had such a huge headache. All she could recall was a long and tiring blur. At least she was laying down.  
She covered her eyes with her sleeve to block out the light that was burning through her closed eyelids. After another grunt of discomfort, Roluko attempted to wrap her throbbing brai-  
“SCREE!!!”  
Oh, fuck no.  
Roluko tentatively lifted her arm to find herself face-to-face with a small grub. It let loose another piercing squeak (if it could even be counted as that) that ripped into her head. The grub scampered off her face while making odd chirping noises. Roluko sat up slowly, head still in hand.  
She narrowed her eyes at the grub, who had begun to trip over its own stubby legs. It was strange, Roluko thought. The grub had the same horns and blood color as…  
...Halohi.  
Roluko remembered now. She had been in some battle with her fellow trolls, and this glowing beam had transportalized them all off somewhere. The fact that she was in the back, picking off enemies one by one with her gun, had let her off the hook with this whole sudden disappearance thing. She had managed to track the beam’s send off location, but hadn't that all been a dream?  
...Apparently not. Roluko couldn't help but sob a bit into her hands as a Stanli-grub, Trabuk-grub, and Lontal-grub scuttled past, all screeching with reckless abandon. She didn’t think any of this was going to help her pounding head.  
She stood up and promptly tripped over Halohi. The grub made demonic noises that sounded somewhat like a laugh. “Damnit Halohi,” Roluko hissed as she put as much distance between herself and the mischievous asshole as possible.  
She absconded into the far room, the only one which appeared to excrete the least amount of noise. She nearly tripped again when a small group of the young demons flew out the doorway. Roluko didn't bother to see which ones they were.  
In the back of the room, surrounded by a mountain range of blankets, was Ayrrin and Marris. Ayrrin had tunnelled herself into the piles to take a nap. Marris was gaping in wonder at the dust motes floating around. Roluko lowered herself onto an empty blanket pile. At least these two wouldn't worsen her headache.  
She managed to close her eyes and follow Ayrrin’s lead.

Roluko, of course, woke up to the sound of murderous screaming. She lept up and felt a rush of relief when she realised her headache was almost gone.  
Ayrrin had poked her head out to look around in confusion. Marris seemed concerned to say the least.  
There were the screams again. Roluko stole out of the room to follow the din. She poked her head through the door-frame, half expecting to find a pile of mutilated bodies. But no, it was just Niiano.  
She and Sotoza were facing each other, showing off their war screeches.  
“Why me…” Roluko groaned as the two grubs tacked each other as best as they could. “Well, are you going to help me?” she said sarcastically to Falien, who was sitting off to the side, looking distressed.  
Roluko sighed and stooped to pick up Niiano and Sotoza by their tail stumps. In record time both her hands were blooming with a plethora of scratches.  
Looking around, she wondered what she was going to do with the beasts. She ended up placing each on top of a stack of boxes. Both ran in circles, at a loss for how to get down.  
Roluko walked away into what seemed to be a kitchen. She cleaned up her hands and bandaged them. She looked around for anything she could use to her advantage. Suddenly, she had an idea.  
The tall troll jumped when she heard the screaming again. Niiano and Sotoza must have found a way down.  
Indeed, when Roluko walked into the room, both had toppled the stacks and were trying to run from and attack each other at the same time. Sighing, Roluko dropped a pancake on top of each grub.  
Both of them immediately froze. There was a good five seconds of complete stillness before the grubs seemed to realise that they were covered completely with a baked breakfast item. They started to devour the pancakes with relish.  
Sighing with relief, Roluko walked around dropping pancakes on everyone. The building was soon completely silent, save for the usual noises of any living area.  
She walked around, cleaning up the various messes the grubs had made.  
After a while, she realised there had been an odd noise behind her for some time. Turning around, Roluko found every grub following her. They were all staring up at her with expectant eyes.  
It wasn't hard to figure out what they wanted. Roluko led them to the kitchen, where she placed a multitude of pancakes on the floor. They all attacked the pancakes.  
Maybe grubs aren't too bad, Roluko thought.

Dealing with them for three more days until they turned back made Roluko shove her words up her ass.


End file.
